


Overdue

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae walks in on Rumplestiltskin and Belle making out in the front room, and Belle learns that his father never gave “The Talk”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Storybrook, post-A Land Without Magic. Written Pre-season 2

Belle snuggled against Rumplestiltskin. He pulled her tighter him and pushed them further into the couch. She sighed contentedly as he placed a kiss on her neck. She turned to face him, leaning down to redirect his lips to hers. Rumplestiltskin sighed contentedly into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Hands were just starting to wander when a loud sound of disgust caused them to jump apart.

“Eww. Get a room.” Bae complained as he threw his keys onto the coffee table and continued on into the kitchen. Rumplestiltskin snorted and Belle buried her face into her husband’s neck, her face completely red. Rumplestiltskin had hoped that Bae would be closer in age to the son he remembered when he found him, but timing between worlds was always tricky. Rumplestiltskin was just happy to have Bae back and that 28 years of his son’s life was all he’d missed when it could have been much worse.

“Hello to you too." Rumplestiltskin said drily.

Bae came back into the living room, a soda from the fridge in his hand and a smirk in his face. “You can’t complain when I complain if you insist on doing that in the front room.” he gestured wildly in their direction, looking the spitting image of his father.

Belle looked up then, having seemingly gotten over her embarrassment, although her face was still tinged with red. Rumplestiltskin was grimacing slightly at his son’s words, and Belle just grinned.

“I would have loved to see you give him the talk.”

Rumplestiltskin’s grimace deepened and Bae broke out in a grin.

“You still can.” he said, his grin widening. “He never gave it.”

Belle turned to her husband, eyebrows raised.

“We never got around to it.” Rumplestiltskin explained, looking extremely uncomfortable at this point.

“You could give it now.” Belle suggested, looking mischievous as she glanced between the pair.

“I’ll pass.” Bar said, taking another sip of his soda.

“I have to agree with the boy, dear.” Rumplestiltskin said quietly.

“Oh, come on.” Belle countered, grinning widely now. “It can’t be that hard. ‘When a man and woman love each other very much…’” Both Bae’s and Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widened. Belle’s eyes twinkled mischievously at their discomfort. “There could be demonstrations!” Belle’s laugh rang through the house as both men suddenly remembered somewhere they needed to be.


End file.
